Bromance?
by Fan of Fiction 96
Summary: Just bromance, but is it leading somewhere?


**Bromance?**

**Summary: Just bromance, but is it leading somewhere? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the boys or the show. I just own my awesome imagination ;) ahhhhh good times...**

-8:00a.m in 2J and the guys have a day off -

He awoke to the sound of the quiet morning atmosphere with distinctive heavy breathing, signalling that the other three roommates of his are still fast asleep. The conscious teen stretched his muscles as he gazed at the red digits on his alarm clock; staring back at him were the numbers 8:02

The boy rubbed his eyes as he was enjoying the few minuets of silence that he had before the rest of the band woke. "Mmh, Morning Logie" he jumped at the sudden noise that he was unprepared for, he turned to the source, it was Kendall, who had just flung out of bed and over to his draws, Logan just sat there for a few second before he too made an attempt to get up, harshly pulling back his sheets the sudden contact of the cold morning air slashed at his once warm skin causing him to shiver, this wasn't gone unnoticed by the other boy, "Cold are ya?" "Mmh" was all he replied not being able to trust his voice just yet. The smart boy looked over to check the other two sleepy heads when he noticed that James wasn't in his bed, he was just about to notify Kendall when he spotted a huge lump under Carlos' sheets, too big to be made by Carlos alone. "What you looking at Logie?" the leader asked before he also registered the unusualness. "Wait...what?" the blonde walked up to the Latinos bed and pulled back the covers to reveal both boys. James snuggling his head deep into Carlos' bare chest with his strong arms wrapped round the small abdomen tightly.

"What the hell?" Logan spoke up for the first time that morning a little too loudly as it startled Carlos a bit in his sleep, the caramel coloured teen sniffled as he hesitantly opened his eyes to the bright sunlight beaming through the window. "Morning" he yawned out as he spotted Logan and Kendall "uhh why is James in bed with you?" "What?" "Why is James in bed with you?" Logan repeated. Carlos looked confused before he too realised James was there "Duno, he probably had a nightmare and just...got in I guess?" "And... that doesn't bother you?" Kendall said as he slid into his jeans and was currently doing up the zipper. "No...We've been doing this since we were ten..." As he received confused and shocked expressions he decided to explain himself "...when we were back in Minnesota, and were ten, I had that faze of having nightmares remember?" after gaining two nods he continued" "...well seeming as James' house was the nearest and I didn't want to disturb my parents, I climbed out my window and went to James' one night after a particularly bad dream...he said that if I ever had another bad dream I could always come over, without the parents knowing... and then one day when I didn't actually have a nightmare... and I was asleep in my own bed... I woke to James being there from having a bad dream... and we've kinda never shook that habit I guess...its nothing really just a bit of comfort" "oh... ok then?" Logan simply turned around and went to his set of draws to get changed. Kendall went back and sat on his bed not bothering to question them more just yet, he looked in Logan's direction who gave him a confused look, Kendall just brushed it of as James woke up. "Morning peeps" "hey...have a bad dream?" Carlos asked worriedly "yeah sorry, didn't want to wake ya" "Its fine"

Nothing more was said about the situation as James climbed out of bed and grabbed one of his many graphic shirts and slid into it deciding to keep on his swim trunks from the day before, Carlos was searching the room looking for an unknown item until he ran up and jumped on James' back "whoa?" "Hey can I wear your hockey jersey mines in the wash." "Sure Carlitos" Logan and Kendall stood there in amazement, they always knew that those two were close but now that they think of it...could something be happening? Jumping off his back Carlos skipped to the closet...grabbing the jersey; he tossed it on nonchalantly; however it was clearly way to big for him as it hung down below his knees covering his boxers "adorable" James joked as he left their room. Carlos just shook his head as he grabbed the closest pair of jeans and shuffled into them.

Logan prepared breakfast putting a plate of pancakes in the middle of the table, Kendall just stood back to observe the actions of the tall brunette and the small teen. That's when he noticed for the first time how extremely close their proximity actually was, he made a mental note to talk about this to Logan but right now his stomach was rumbling and there was a plate of pancakes in front of him with his name on it.

Once everyone was full, only one pancake remained on the table, James and Carlos took one quick look at each other before they both leaped for it, forks in hand as they squabbled for it, resulting in another one of their play fights, wrestling with hits and kicks thrown in as they rolled round the apartment laughing. Kendall and Logan just looked at each other with the facial expression resembling a 'maybe?'

Half an hour past by before James and Carlos stopped wrestling... "Right...I'm off to get some sun...and maybe get a date for tonight" The face of the group stated as he gave them all wink and headed out the door "bye handsome" Carlos joked receiving a small laugh from James before the door was slammed shut and Carlos skipped upstairs. "Did that really just happen?" Logan asked eyebrows raised in shock, "Yeah...what do you think is going on?" the blonde walking over to the sofa "Maybe they have a crush on each other? Are they gay?" Logan asked, attempting to draw his memory back for more evidence. "Can't be...I mean... just the other day I walked _in_ on James with a picture of a _girl_..." Kendall retorted remembering that incident and trying to shake that thought. "Just a bit of bromance then?" "Yeah..." after that was 'settled' they were just about to watch some TV when a loud thump could be heard from their bedroom, they both shot up as they scampered towards the accident prone teen.

"Carlos?" They both burst through the door to see Carlos on the floor only just regaining consciousness "dude...what happened?" "Uhh? I honestly don't know?" Carlos answered as he got up and resumed cleaning their room, "Well we can't leave him...he might have a concussion..." The smart one stated "well you know how he gets...he won't let us help clean and he won't stop..." Kendall thought out loud. "Uhh just sit down then" Carlos snapped at them, frustrated that they are talking about him like he's not even there. "Ok ok..." Kendall surrendered as he and Logan sat with their backs against the wall on the leaders' bed.

"Hello? Anyone here?" James voice beamed through the apartment "up here" Carlos screamed back. It didn't take long for James to reach the rest of the Band, when they saw him they immediately knew something was up "you alright you've only been gone a few minuets?" Logan wondered, "Yeah fine just got shot down by the new girl" he grumbled as he flopped onto his bed. "What? Who in their right mind would say no to 'the' James diamond?" Carlos asked trying to cheer up his best bud. James just mumbled thanks as he sank further into his bed. The Latino tuned back round to finish of his work tidying their room, he was almost done just had to do the dusting; so he quickly left the room only to return with a light pink feather duster. He quickly whizzed round the room dusting off the units, until he reached the biggest challenge for _him_... literally, the wardrobe, all four boys knew that he of all people could not reach the top to dust it, he stood there for about a few minuets trying to figure this out before he started to notice the wardrobe getting smaller? Or was he getting taller? No, it was in fact his beloved James lifting him up and onto his shoulders, the elevated teen did one quick sweep of the duster over the top of the unit first, after which was gently dropped buy the muscles of the group. **(A/n common had to have the word 'elevate' in it somewhere, in respect of there amazing second album! Whoop whoop)**

"Thanks bro" Carlos spoke, to then find himself engulfed in a bear hug "no problem, love ya" "love ya too man"

Meanwhile on the other side of the room. "Yeah just bromance...I think" Kendall spoke, shooting Logan an unknowing look "maybe?"

"Wait what?" Carlos asked confused as he had over heard the two in the corner, "ha...nothing...what would make you think somin like that...ah bleep blap bloop ha..." "Uhh Logan! Way to give it away!" "Sorry ken" "well what is going on?" James getting annoyed so now joining in the conversation. "Kendall?" Logan looking for his leader for help, "uhh it's nothing really just that...well this morning when you two were in bed together, well it was kind of weird? and now every time me and Logan think of it you two are like super close but we don't know if its just bromance, or if its leading somewhere..."

"Whoa James and I are not gay!" Carlos felt he had to shout, as he cut Kendall off of what he was about to say next. "Look we may be close, but Carlos is right...we're both straight ok?" Kendall and Logan looked at each other before surrendering, "fine...sorry for jumping to conclusions when we didn't have all the facts" The smart one looking down in shame as he never just jumped to conclusions, he always thought things through and thought about all the facts first. "It's ok" both of the standing teens said in sync with a hint of amusement. "Right well I'd better go get meh boys dinner ready then shall I?" The leader jumped up off his bed and headed for the door, "yeah I'll help you" Logan sad, not wanting to stay there after the quite awkward mistake, leaving the bromantic duo still in their half hug.

"So we were both wrong..." "Well they are quite close?" "Yeah well... best get dinner, my mom isn't gong to be back for hours"

"Cant believe they thought something was going on...we're straight!" James spat out turning round and grasping tighter onto the Latinos hip. "Well we are kinda over friendly I guess?" "What?" "Well we are still holding on to each other?" "Oh...sorry..." James immediately loosened his grip "No...No no its fine" Carlos stuttered trying to redeem himself. James just laughed as he stared into Carlos' perfect soulful eyes, and that's when he noticed for the first time that there was more than just innocence there but some sort of spark, like a Latino fire ready to be unleashed, and damn James loved it, he felt himself slowly lean down, he slightly hesitated with a sharp yet quiet intake of breath, only a few millimetres away from the other teens lips, but still not breaking eye contact, it was like they were both in a trance, like those two where the only people on earth, the only two existence in the whole universe, completely distracted from all worries all negative thoughts and all care in the world.

He gently pressed their lips together, as both sets of eyes fluttered shut, deepening the kiss. He'd been told once, when he was younger that when you kiss someone; you'd see fireworks and through all the girls he'd been with, not one had that spark but this, this was a whole new experience for him. And before he knew it he was pulling Carlos in close, pressing their chests together as the kiss reached its peak they pulled back and continued gazing into each others eyes "wow" Carlos breathed out, his voice hitching a tad as he brushed a section of brunette hair out of James' hazel eyes.

There was no more speaking after that, James just stood there dumbfounded as Carlos undid his shirt buttons one at a time, soaking in every line and curve of James' peaks, slowly making his way down revelling more and more, finding the famous washboard abs and tracing his fingers over every muscle, feeling the warmth radiating from said boy, staring at the amazing 'V' shape at the bottom of James torso and following the slight trail of hair to the place of his most wildest dreams. James couldn't wait much longer, he threw his shirt onto the floor and decided to do a bit of teasing of his own, at a slow but firm pace he slid his way too big jersey off the awaiting teen, and tossing it somewhere, pressing their bare cheats together and taking his hands, he roughly gripped onto the smaller boys sides and rubbing them seductively, each time getting closer and closer to the boys manly hood, stopping to tweak his nipples a few times before pulling at his belt loop holes as he grinded their enlarging erections together.

"Mmh" Carlos couldn't take much more teasing for longer, he was craving his release, but luckily James had caught on as he placed both their foreheads together, feeling each others breath and warmth, and the faint sound of their rapid heart beats, James following the dark black trail of hair that guided him to the rough material of Carlos' belt, and once again at a torturously slow rate, grasping the end of the belt and snaking it through the lope in the jeans before tugging at the end causing the two metal prongs to escape the holes and continue to let the material slide through the metal buckle, until it was unfastened.

James made no hesitation to tuck his forefingers behind the material of the jeans and using his right thumb to pop the button through the hole, now clasping the top of either side of the zip with his left hand; he positioned his right finger and thumb on the top and bottom of the zip tag and without delay brought his hand down gently as the material separated...

**The END! Yeah thought I'd finishing it there :D Yh so sorry if it isn't good :/ **


End file.
